Bloody Love
by N. Dj vu
Summary: Rachel is a 400-year-old vampire, and Quinn is some high school kid who must be so into reading supernatural stuff that she volunteers to be a blood bag for Rachel. Would Rachel care enough to explore Quinn's world? Would Quinn be brave enough to survive in Rachel's world? Could they fight against fate and eternity and make through this bloody love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Agonizingly Blissful

**A/N: **Hey, everyone. Just FYI, English is not my first language, and I am famous for my horrible grammar, so pointing out mistakes is always welcomed, and I wanna improve my writing skills ;)

Faberry is definitely my love, because they are AWESOME.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I own, I will definitely make Faberry and Brittana the top couples form the start XXoo And about the type, I love watching comedy and supernatural. Therefore, this idea just suddenly popped to my mind and I have to let it out. Anyway, just to show my love for Faberry when I am too distracted by my love for Faberry to write my personal statement.

**Summary:** Rachel is a 400-year-old vampire, and Quinn is some high school kid who must be so into reading supernatural stuff that she volunteers to be a blood bag for Rachel once she found out about Rachel's secret. What will happen? Would Rachel care enough to explore Quinn's world? Would Quinn be brave enough to survive in Rachel's world? Could they fight against fate and eternity and make through this bloody love?

**Rachel's POV:**

She was just a bloody bag. NO more.

She was just a belittled human. No more.

Then why she felt so agonizingly blissful when she was watching her sleeping?

Why she carefully traced the soft outline of her exquisite cheeks and elegant eyebrows and fondly depicted her succulent lips and kissable jawline? Everything felt so wrong yet so right.

She was torn between the covetousness to ravish her all over like no tomorrow or worship her all over in afterglow awe and the longing to just cuddle her for the subtle hue of warmth, which was deprived forever from her, or listen to her heartbeat as a lullaby.

It was a good thing that she was asleep. Even though she admitted that staring and groping while she was sleeping were extremely creepy, sappy and sick, she didn't, at least, have to confess something she would regret or promised something she couldn't keep when she was under the genuinely beautiful hazel eyes.

After she checked the comforter was covered the sleeping beauty thoroughly, she finally let the tiredness took over her.

**Quinn's POV:**

She blinked her eyes for a few time to adapt the ray of sunshine shining through the window on the bedroom. A panic quickly kicked in after she found out that she was not at all at her apartment. However, her heart quickly settled down as soon as she caught the glimpse of chestnut silky tresses. Her lips lined up into a smile and subconsciously buried her hand into her hair.

She knew she was stronger than her physically, but the sadly loneliness oozed from her eyes pained her sometimes. She wanted to give her love and care unconditionally.

After all, she looked like a sixteen-year-old girl who was only 5'1 with hugest brown puppy eyes. She chucked for a little when she pictured her as her golden retriever. Yep, _her_ golden retriever. Impossible, eh? She suddenly saddened by the cruel fact. She could never be hers because she was only a food pack for her. Maybe in the next life, she should be a werewolf and thus mate her instead of drinking her blood. Werewolves only mate for once, right? They could imprint and tether themselves to their love and fall for them a little more each day till death does them apart.

She was a hopeless romance after all. She self-mocked.

**A/N2: **This one is extremely short and I am sorry because I haven't decided yet that when this story takes place. High school? That's what I was thinking and working on. Adulthood? Either can do~ [Wink] Any idea? Any prompt? There is always openness for u! Who do you want to see in WMHS? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV:**

"Rachel Barbara Berry! What on the earth are you thinking!" Her best friend, Kurt, jumped into her office through the opening glassy window without warning.

"Say from the guy who jumped into the attic of a skyscraper on the burning day light."

"Seriously, Rachel! What's the deal with you and that_ thing_?"

"_She_ is Quinn."

"OMG, you are serious."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"The party and the damn necklace."

"You know that was a party to display our exclusive food bag and the necklace was the symbol of my property."

"Yep, you are damn right. Then please explain to me how you _accidently _gave her your grandma's necklace!"

"That was _nothing_."

"That was _everything_!"

Kurt locked his eyes to his best friends' eyes and realized how wrong they were.

"No, no, no! Rachel Barbara Berry, don't… Just tell me you are NOT!"

"Yes, I am, and so what?"

"So what?! Headline in _Bloody Daily_, the best seller of vampire newspaper, doesn't mean anything to you?"

"What can I say? I was born to be a starlet."

"Damn, girl, when I first saw her, I just thought she was one of your type, but why her?"

***FLASHBACK***

_[4 years ago]_

_The moonlight tenderly caressed the room's every surface._

_She was humping the pale girl in her bed and then she caught a glimpse of a younger girl with horrified eyes clinging to the fluffy bear in her arms. She didn't slow her movement but mouthed the girl to keep quiet until the girl beneath her screamed her name out loud and she sucked the girl's pulse satisfyingly._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"God, I should realize sooner!" Kurt paced back and forth in front of Rachel like he was trying to cave a pavement in her floor. "And she was obsession you couldn't stop talking about! I always think she was a vampire! When did all this start? How did you…"

***FLASHBACK***

_[1 year ago]_

"_I know who you are." The pale girl with beautiful hazel eyes and curly sunshine tresses, just like a mini version of her sister besides the fact that her big sister had big blue eyes._

_She looked determined yet the shakiness in her voice betrayed her._

"_Oh, really?" Rachel licked her lips amusedly._

"_Yes, and I know enough about __**you**__."_

"_Really? Not some terribly made love stories by you unintelligent mankind?" Rachel sneered._

"_No." Quinn didn't back down under the vampire's firm gaze, but the blush on her face betrayed her quite a lot. She did watch all kinds of supernatural movies, TV show and read all the books. What type of stuff was her favorite? Could it be vampire? Rachel guessed. Maybe Dracula? Buffy, the Vampire Slayer? Underworld? Blade? Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles? Frightening Friday Night? Twilight? Vampire Diary? True Blood? Moonlight? You name them, but the girl in front of her was too blonde to be in that kinda of darkness. She was supposed to be some bitchy high school cheerleader who tortured the captain of the glee club loser while gave her V-card with some bad boy in a high school lame party even if she was dating the most popular quarterback just to deny her covert forbidden fetish for the specific diva. Such a cliché._

_She was bad, right? She was that kinda ultra bad or terminal bad ass-kicking supernatural creature flying through the dark night under the moonlight and sucking humans' blood with one simple smirk. Yet, she still stayed under the cover of a childish short girl with a siren voice enjoying standing in the spot light. It is really not hard to picture herself standing in the high school bottom owning to her freaky behavior and superhuman enthusiasm._

"_Rachel Barbara Berry. 400-year-old vampire. Living in New York city after this city established Broadway and started to play role in it until recently became a lawyer with high reputation for her unfailing defending eloquence and incisive perception."_

_Rachel couldn't help but find something uniquely interesting about this girl. She was the kind of girl she was supposed to rid of because she was that kind of girl who only existed in dreams but too good to be real, and because she was that kind of girl who was too bright for any dark creature to touch without burn. Albeit, she simply couldn't let her go. Call her coward, but she just couldn't. She gave in her desire and delusion like a junkie who just couldn't resist the hit._

"_Oh, kids! Don't you parents tell you how rude it is to call out aloud a lady's age?!"_

_Quinn's face was crimson and the she murmured under her breath, "Sorry."_

"_Fine. What do you want from me?"_

"_Let my sister go because she has a new life in Stanford."_

"_Which means?"_

"_You can have me as your human blood supply."_

"_Wow, this was new like stupid Katniss in the hunger game." Rachel was impressed, "But…"_

_Quinn raised her eyebrows. Here she goes. The infamous Fabray brow raise._

_Rachel's orbs dilated to bright burning yellow and her teeth suddenly turned into fangs._

_Quinn instinctively wanted to back a step but found her body was transfixed to the spot against her will._

"_But… you are in."_

_With that, the vampire smiled and turned back to the tiny human-like girl again and flew into the darkness._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Stop, Kurt! What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I am afraid the entire vampire realm was shocked according to the newspaper."

"I'm _not_ afraid at all. Send them all if they want, morons."

"Rae, I am not worried about you. You know no one would dare to say a word to you considering your fathers' statuses and your own influence and capability, but Quinn was a totally different story…"

Not before the male vampire had the chance to finish his sentence, the diva vampire disappeared through the window into the burning day light.

**Quinn's POV**

She was holding her head high and matched her way down the school hall with her flawless mask, which no one could tell anything about her feelings. No matter what she did last night or any other nights for nearly one year since she started high school, she was still the HBIC, head cheerleader, in WMHS. The thong fell apart like the red sea for her and she was oblivious to anything. Even when her boyfriend, Finn came up to offer to walk her to the class, she glared him down. Boys are _so_ insensitive, and she is really not in the mood. Not the day after what happened to her at the party and the day she woke up at Rachel's bed. She needed to calm down before she destroyed herself by thinking too much.

***FLASHBACK***

_[6 mouth ago]_

"_What's this?" Quinn eyed the small exquisite box in front of her._

_The vampire stood next to the glassy window and seemed to lose her mind in the neon lights on the busy street flashing by the window on her deadpan face._

"_Open it."_

_Quinn couldn't help but become carious about the gift. Is that a gift? Does she know today is her birthday? She was already delighted when she received an anonymous white rose in her locker early in the school, her favorite flower, though she never told anyone and no one ever had bothered to ask her, either._

_Pushing her conflicting thoughts aside, Quinn inhaled deeply and opened the box gingerly only to reveal the absolutely the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen in her life. Silver thin chains classily ended in a diamond pattern, a shining golden star with a crescent in a sun._

_She finally got used to the unbelievably unperceivable movement and the naughtily skipped beat of her heart when the vampire suddenly appeared near her, but she still gaped when she felt the vampire's breath right beside her ear._

"_Please, allow me…"_

_Surprisingly, the vampire looked at her intensely and tenderly pulled her hair aside and carefully placed the diamond necklace above her protein skin above her chest._

_The vampire walked Quinn to stand in front of the mirror, and Quinn looked at her reflection in the mirror when the moon covered her whole torso, as well as the vampire's perfect body, just like the first time she saw her. The only different is, this time, the vampire was grinding her front into__** Quinn'**__s back almost like a feather. The vampire circled her arms on Quinn's waist from behind, and when Quinn was tracing the pattern on the ancient necklace with her slender fingers while her other hand covered the cold hand on her waist, she couldn't fight the bliss to smile into the small grin displayed on the vampire's lips resting on her bare shoulder. She almost had a painfully real delusion that this picture could be perfect if they could stay like this forever._

"_Happy Birthday, Quinn."_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Quinn walked past her two best friends who was, of course, constantly making out in front of the lockers and not even bothered to great them or even look at them. Anyone who valued their life should choose not to walk in her way today. She speeded her peace to her locker.

***FLASHBACK***

_She cried out her eyes and the heartless words haunted her, "God, you do Not think this is a birthday present, do you? This is only a token, a token of slavery, a token of property, the highest honor of a bloody bag."_

_Whenever she closed her eyes, the flawless face of that bitch, Katharine, was cutting through her skull. She couldn't breathe and she needed an exit from the vampire party._

_She kept running and running and running, until she ran into someone._

"_Sorry." She looked up at a slim pale male vampire who smiled kindly at her and stabled her with his arms. The guy in his high-class tuxedo was very few vampires like Rachel who would smile to Quinn._

_The pale vampire looked up and down at her at a brief moment, and his voice was pitch perfectly sharp when his eyes located on her necklace unbelievably, "Hell, no way… What was she thinking?"_

_Quinn was tired of endless vampire in the party treated her like the dust on their shoes when Rachel was not by her side, but this reaction was new and confusing._

_The vampire dramatically covered her hand over his heart as if he could still feel the heartbeat and then looked back at her eyes, and asked, "Do you know what THIS is?"_

_Quinn's eyes saddened, "A token, right? The stigma mark to say I am a bloody bag."_

_Kurt laughed humorlessly, "You have no idea. She didn't tell you, did she? This is the necklace her grandmother gave her."_

_Quinn didn't know how to react, so she kept running after murmured an "exercise me" to young vampire until her face encountered the cold air from outside again._

_All of a sudden, Quinn felt exhausted and powerless, and the surrounding world was spinning into a vortex, and she felt vertigo. Just right before her world was engulfed in black, she heard a familiar voice full of concern, "Quinn!"_

_The last thing she knew she was safe on__** that**__ pair of strong arms._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Turned around the corner, she was transfixed on the spot at the sight before her eyes. She saw a 5'1 girl in animal sweater pinned Finn, the oaf, who was several feet taller than the girl, her current boyfriend, on the locker and just near the edge of…

Then, she shoved all the people on her way aside and shouted,

"Rachel!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, musicwolf89 ;) I will definitely going on!**

"Rachel! Are you hurt?" Even though she knew that the brunette was hundreds of times stronger than the boy and it was she who shoved the boy on the locker, Quinn couldn't help but let the instinctive protectiveness get the best of her.

"Of course, I am okay." Rachel hated to be treated like a baby, especially not by Quinn, but she only huffed a little, because, it was Quinn.

"What's the hell, Quinn? Are you blind? She shoved me!" The giant baby boy was furious and clearly had no idea who he was missing around with. Actually, Quinn was very glad the boy was still yelling, at least he was still breathing instead of lying there in half.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" The vampire was still struggling in the cheerleader's arms.

Quinn was so overwhelmed by the multiple feelings into her heart, shocked by the fact that what the hell the vampire showing up at her school, a school full of delicious food packing, surprised for the vampire standing up for her, a little turned on by the vampire's protective side, and annoying, of course, for the oaf who was still here in the hall way causing a scene, but she still managed to pull the brunette back before she launched to Finn again.

"Quinn! Let me go." Although the vampire may be powerful, her vertical change still gave Quinn enough room to lift her on the air and carried her away to some place isolated.

"Quinn, you have to break up with that moron!" Once they were out of the earshot, the blonde let the vampire go, and the vampire shouted to the girl as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Wow, slow down. First, tell me why you are here."

"Quinn you don't understand! That damn _thing_ flirted with me, and according to your former description, he was your boyfriend. If he couldn't even keep his hand to a new transforming student, how could he stay loyalty with you or keep his eager to force you into something you are not ready for?"

"Wow," Quinn listened in awe when the ex-diva finished her talk in one breath. She had so many questions but after a few internal conflicts, she settled for the first one. "Did I just sense a trace of care for me?" Quinn didn't know where she gathered this guns but the flirt just slipped out of her mouth uncontrollably.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. The girl in front of her was the same Quinn who was submissive and stubborn in her office, but she somehow became more playful and confident when she was at the school. Everyone got the chance to be the top dog, eh? This side was new, but the vampire liked it, so she eventually signed and nodded.

"I just really think that if anyone could ever be lucky enough to have the chance to have you, they should be ten times better than that, because you deserve the best." Rachel slowly whispered under her breath.

Quinn swooned and failed to suppress her dopey grin hanging on her face, "So you are here because you want to let me break up with him."

"Hell no. it's not like I am interested in any human mushy sitcom."

Sensed the disappointment from the girl in front of her, the vampire mentally punished her for being stupid and her face had a softer expression.

"I just want to check on you because you didn't say goodbye and you just left… I was kinda…" Rachel locked her eyes with those beautiful hazel eyes intensely. She was kinda scared when she found out the bed was empty, but she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. "Who knows where you go? What if you died, then who the hell are responsible to feed me on time or pay back my necklace loss?!"

Quinn instantly felt stupid. Did she really count on the vampire to tell her something she would only hear on her dream? She broke their eye connection and stared down to the floor.

"Hey." The vampire immediately wanted to kick herself for being a insensitive jerk, AGAIN, and she tenderly touched the taller girl's chin to get her attention. "I am so sorry. You know you are… something else for me." She knew she sounded like some lovesick puppies that were not badass at all, but she knew this would also make the girl happy. So it is worth it, isn't it? "Katharine was just being a bitch and she was jealous that I paid much more attention on you than on her even if she practically danced around without clothes."

She then surprisingly was pulled into a tight yet warm hug by the pale girl and her arms instinctively circled securely around the girl's waist closing any possible gay between them.

"I want you to be safe, Quinn." The vampire murmured into the taller girl's golden tresses. Yep, she just had to be a marshmallow when it came to this human girl.

"I am sorry, Rae. I promise I would never leave you without a proper goodbye."

With that, the shorter girl relaxed her body but tightened her arms.

"Rae…"

"Yep?"

"Argyle owl sweater, really?" The cheerleader couldn't help but laughed out loud.

The vampire groaned and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong? It's not like I ever attended high school before."

"Okay…" Quinn was still chuckling.

"What's wrong!?" The vampire hissed.

"Nothing. I just feel it is very cute."

With that, the vampire was caught off the guard. Blinking for a few time, she finally managed a line as lame as "I am not cute! Cute is for…"

"For the fluffy puppies. Point noted." Quinn winked and untangled from the hug.

"Ugh!" Rachel hoped that this protested whimper was for the fact that being called cute instead of the loss of the body connection.

"You are so cute when you pout." Quinn just couldn't help it and brushed their noses for one more time before strutting away from the vampire.

"I _will_ rip your throat out if you say that again, Quinn Fabray."

The cheerleader didn't even flinch after the vampire's burning eyes. She was slowly getting used to that pair of golden eyes. The vampire's warm brown ones would turn into those when she was showing emotions, like desires and care or simply wanting to pretend to intimidate or simply make her laugh sometimes.

"This is _my_ place and_ you_ need to play with _my_ rules, Rachel Barbara Berry."

Even though the vampire found the bossy human chick was extremely hot when she confronted her, but she signed and shook her head after she caught up with the blonde cheerleader in the red and white uniform. God, damn, forbid that short length.

"Berry."

"Hum." The vampire was too busy drooling over the nice ass clapped under the uniform to notice the smirk on the chick's face.

"Quit staring my ass like you had not seen me naked!"

_Eh, the human chick was insufferable! _Rachel's eyes almost burned into bright golden after picturing that night and it practically took all her willpower to stifle the thought of taking the human right up at the locker in the hallway.

***FLASHBACK***

"_So what do I do now?" The human was a little anxious._

_The vampire was amused to watch the blonde because she honestly thought the girl was just being silly and had too much cult for the supernatural TV shows, but here she was, standing on the vampire's office after school and was ready for her first "donation" as the blondie human labeled their deal._

_This is going to be so much fun._

"_You can take a shower first, and then let's see how the donation goes."_

_The vampire watched the human blushed and disappeared into the bathroom and smirked to herself after taking a small sip of her wine in her hand. However, she definitely regretted that right after half an hour._

_Rachel forgot how to blink and along with breath, not like she needed anyway, when she saw the girl emerged again from the bathroom._

_Quinn seductively strutted towards the vampire only in a white tower, which was too short yet too long. Rachel had to admit that she never worked out how the human girl managed to demonstrate the perfect blend of innocence and sex goddess. The firm confidence in her hazel almost emerald eyes and the little blush both from the shyness and the heat from the previous shower stirred the vampire. The human girl bit her lips and slowly loosed the tower, and the next second, the white tower pooled lifelessly around her ankles. The vampire couldn't help but groaned at the sight._

_To say that this was the most exotic scene the vampire had ever seen was an understatement. She, the 400-year-old undead, was paralyzed at that moment she laid her eyes on the human torso before her._

_Driving by the animal desire, the vampire pressed her lips on the blonde's after without waiting for a second to launch her body into the human's nude torso._ _Quinn immediately let out a content sign and kissed her back. Rachel wrapped her arms on the blonde's waist to pull her closer and licked and sucked her lips like she was a junkie and the human was her only high until the air ran out. Quinn's arms circled around the vampire's neck to cling her entire curve to her body and the familiar warmth of her body sent heat directly down to the vampire's center. Rachel was physically more tolerate than humans on the require of oxygen level, but the strengthened hearing and smelling allowed her to hear our the identical heartbeats and Quinn's nature scent mixed with the aroma of her perfume, the same brand of perfume she secretly sent to her on her fifteenth birthday anonymously, of course, so the vampire had to pull away for the human to grab for air reluctantly, but without her lips and warmth on her, Rachel felt like death. Hell, not like she had never been there before._

_Without letting the girl to fully recover from the dizziness, the vampire drove in for another passionate one with longing and caring. They both melt into this sweetness of this shared kiss. However, the animal instinct soon kicked in and the vampire bit down on the girl's bottom lip gently for the permission. The girl let out a small whimper and opened her mouth. Taking the advantage of the girl's parting lips, the vampire tacitly snaked into her mouth and explored her mouth with her nimble tongue. She licked the human's teeth and gum, and found the blonde's tongue and sucked on it forcefully. She was smirked pleasantly after hearing the high-pitched gapes escaping from the other girl's mouth which stifled instantly by her violent and hungry tongue._

_God, the human chick was the new death for her. It's official._

_She was never the type to let the other enjoy the process. She was the type who simply sucked her preys' vein and occasionally fucked them for fun. Sometimes even without kissing or gave a fuck about other's feelings._

_So she didn't know what got to her that she was there trying to impress a human girl and to claim her. Maybe she just wanted to ensure the girl was receiving the best kiss from her before being sucked into oblivion. Hell, Rachel used to be so proud of herself for being self-controlled that she could always withdraw from any prey, but again this girl was different. She smiled like haven and smelled like haven. She tasted like a gummy bear or a jelly bean. It's not like she could actually taste those snacks, but she knew that children were so happy when they tasted them, so this was what she was experiencing, right? Satisfaction and happiness._

_Unknown when, she was attacking the girl's neck and licking her like a child licking the icing on her favorite cupcake. The throbbing blood under the exquisite skin was begging to be tasted. The moan she ignited in the girl's throat was painfully arousing, and before she could stop herself she was showing her fang and so ready to suck into the delicious neck and marked her as hers._

_Hell, what did the human do to her?_

_Just exactly the moment did she sensed the peril under that alluring fragrant. The same smell trapped thousands of her ancestors to pay bloody debts one generation after another._

_The vampire stiffened and stopped all her action at once._

"_You are a virgin?" The vampire hissed and she hardly trusted her voice before looking up at the girl in pure golden flamed orbs and her teeth dangerously brushed the surface of the protein skin._

_The blonde was still recovering her breath from their former movement and barely managed to nod her head._

_Surprisingly, the vampire just held her for a bit longer almost like conflicting for something and breathed heavily before flashing away from the naked girl to the other side of the room beside the cold glassy window and threw a robe to her. She calmed her breath for a few second and closed her eyes, "Let's talk."_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was going to made this a one-time shot and to be as painful as possible, but I just couldn't do that because I am a hilarious fool and Fabray were too cute. Just a reminder, some people sent me reviews which were very sweet, but remember to sign in the next time because sometimes I really wanna reply but I just don't know who you are.**

"Hey, I am Brittany. You must be the mysterious guy, Rae. Sorry that Santa was always thinking you as a guy, you know, Ray, the boy name, but I always knew you were a girl." The tall blonde girl in the same cheerleader uniform as Rachel noticed jumped around Rachel with the lunch tray in her hands, and insisted to sit beside her. To Quinn's surprise, the vampire actually agreed to do so.

The vampire was in fact amazed by the content of the tray still stayed in the tray without slipping around on the floor due to the girl's movement.

As soon as they sat down the table, the bubbly blonde clapped her hands excitedly, "So… how long have you two been dating?"

Rachel and Quinn both choked on the air spontaneously before blushed furiously and shouted, "We are NOT dating at all."

They looked at each other and violently shook their heads in union.

"Calm down, bitches." The Latin was getting impatient and looked annoyed for them disrupting her peace to enjoy her lunch.

The taller blonde frowned, "But you acted like a couple. Doing all the bicker stuff, and Quinn couldn't stop talking about you for like months."

"That's true. The most repressed lemon I have ever seen." Santana finally managed to remove her eyes from the food and glanced at surprised Rachel and embarrassed Quinn. Then, she put down her fork since she decided that it seemed more amusing to tease the head cheerleader than to eat.

"Wait, let me guess. You are the one sent Q the balloons and snappy cards on the Valentine's Day and the white rose and the necklace on her birthday last year." Santana suddenly saw clearly.

"That was so sweet, Rae!" The blonde was hooting. "Mr. Shue, our Spanish class teacher, had to physically jump in front of the window to block everyone's fixed gaze at those huge balloons floating outside the classroom that day! How did you manage that? Lots of cherubic puppies carried balloons with Quinn's name on them. Ohhhh, and that bubbles with hearts in them when we were having cheerleader practice!"

The Latin glared at the vampire though and narrowed her eyes, "So it's YOU who interrupted my lady kisses, which I have to point out was the only activity I was engaged in during that period! God, Britt was so thrilled that as soon as she laid her eyes on that balloon, I had to hold her back to prevent her from jumping out of the window to catch the balloon once those crazy dogs let the balloons fly away to the sky! And what that damn paper hearts? We had to clean them up after running for extra laps under Sue's MONITOR!"

The blonde kissed her girlfriend one more time as compensation before continued, "And the day after her birthday, Q insisted wearing the necklace to school and had a huge fight with Finn. They nearly broke up."

"Oh, so they are still together?" The vampire seemed to only care about this damn part. She was so smug at these two's words and the cheerleader's blush that she suddenly felt sick at hearing that disgusting name.

The taller brunette narrowed her eyes, "Holy crap, Q. You are not the only one has a crush."

The vampire and cheerleader both blushed and looked away

"You are making such a sweet couple." The taller blonde hooted and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

The Latin was just laughed as those two faces became crimson as the bubbly blonde's words. "Definitely, Britt-Britt, but we are the hottest for sure!"

"So how did you two bitches meet?" The Latin opened her mouth to accept the food her girlfriend fed her and eyed Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn started panic while Rachel reached her hand and squeezed securely before replied naturally, "I am an old friend of Quinn's big sis and when she went to visit us one year ago, we… kinda… ran into each other." That was actually the truth and Rachel winked at Quinn when she used a playful tone to emphasize the part about running into each other.

Quinn blushed at that accident encounter.

The Latin was agape, "Q, did you… Oh, no. You did not just run into this hobbit and Frannie…" Before she had the chance to finish this sentence, her girlfriend covered her hands on her mouth and stopped her, but she had already got the answer through Rachel's giggle and Quinn's curse.

"So you are here to visit Q?" The blonde asked and changed the subject.

"Actually, I am planning on staying for a while since my family has business here." Rachel smiled while Quinn raised her eyebrows at the vampire.

"Rule number one: if you ever want to stay at the same table with us, you need to either join in the cheerio or step out of this… clothes." Santana looked disgustingly.

"San, be good!" Brittany shoved her girlfriend on her arm and beamed to Rachel. "I love your outfit, the owl. Santa has a sweater with a union eating donuts and she wears it all the time when we…"

It's the Latin's turn to stifle the blonde's words and earned the laughter from Rachel and Quinn.

"Don't get too vivid, B." Quinn said through laughing.

"Thanks for reminding me of the clothes, Santa." Rachel made sure her tone was too sweet at the nickname and earned a huff from the other brunette, but she stated seriously. "I will change tomorrow. Today I went from home too hurry to change from last night's activity attire." And the vampire intentionally dropped a look at the blonde beauty beside her who was now as red as a tomato.

"Fuck off, elf." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't get into details."

"Would you please allow me to remind you that you should thank me?"

"Excuse me?" Santana's eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in her hairline.

"If not me, you are clearly the dwarf there." Rachel argued rationally.

The other brunette huffed and said nothing.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and blew a kiss to her.

"Get a room, bithes!" Santana shouted with a mouthful fries.

"But…" The vampire smirked, "I would rather die as a hobbit than live as a giant." She gave a pointed look at the blonde sitting next to her who rolled her eyes. Quinn should know the vampire would never drop that topic easily.

"I love this girl!" The Latin laughed along.

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn was sitting on the vampire's extremely comfortable couch eating homemade cupcakes- Yes, she knew Sue would kill her, but she just couldn't resist them- when the vampire called from her laptop._

"_Hell, Quinn, check this out!"_

"_Language, Rachel!"_

_The vampire just rolled her eyes and rebutted sarcastically, "Don't talk when you mouth is full, Quinnie."_

"_Do NOT call me that!" The blonde girl shrieked, "You cannot just run up to my front door unexpectedly and announce you are invented to the dinner like you can tell the different between stick and salad."_

"_I did that with Frannie all the time."_

_Quinn covered her eyes with hands embarrassedly._

"_Besides, it's a great opportunity for me to get to know you better. You have to admit, your parents like me." The vampire winked slyly._

"_That's because you can totally hold up a conversation with them about their generation!" Quinn recalled the time her parents felt so young that there was one teenage girl who could not only know but also appreciate their fashion taste._

"_Come on, relax. I like to make your parents happen, okay. Plus, what they don't know doesn't hurt them. They don't have to know that I live 400 years and am able to easily hold up a pleasant conversation with a mummy."_

"_Fine, whatever makes you sleep if you need to sleep." The blonde ignored the vampire's eye roll. "So what did you want to check out?"_

"_I am checking you out." The vampire was teasing until she truly laid her eyes on the blonde and her gaze smoldered with desire, and she moved her eyes painfully slow from the human girl's flawless face to her beautiful hazel eyes to her small yet exquisite breasts, which fitted perfectly for Rachel's hands- God, her hands missed the feeling of the softness so much-and not to mention her erect nipples proudly coveted for attention, which were screaming for Rachel's tongue on them. The vampire shook her head but only got more enchanted by the human's toned abs and bare legs. She could fall in sleep just by listening to her strong heartbeat or watching her chest rising and falling. _

_How could a human be so perfect?_

_Quinn thought the vampire was intentionally teasing her but she blushed when she found the vampire's open stare full of lust and adoration. Then she suddenly felt self-conscious and used the cupcake tray to cover her lower body._

"_Hum…" The vampire growled for the loss of the drooling view and intentionally licked her lips. "That looks even more delicious." And then she pretended a movement of bite._

_The blonde blushed and was motionless for a few seconds and then burst into laughter, which clearly caught the vampire off the guard. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you try to be harmful?"_

_The vampire pouted and rolled her eyes that that human but couldn't help but smile as well. "Fine, hear this. William McKinley High School's Football Team recently had achieved a shockingly new record: null win during one entire season. Since it is in one of the best football states in the United States, this high school football team was supposedly winning more games than their predecessors, which did a poor job yet managed to win at least one game at one season. Apparently, the new captain, who has abnormally height, is not capable of playing his quarterback position. On the other hand, the Glee club, New Direction, was just winning their Sectional. Therefore, we honestly suggest that the head cheerleader, who is the current girlfriend of the quarterback of Titan, the football team's name, which cannot fit its captain more, should choose male lead vocalist as your homecoming date."_

"_You do realize that this school which you are laughing at is the same school I am attending."_

"_Of course, and I am just teasing you and your school. No offence."_

"_None taken. And that head cheerleader is me, which…"_

"_Makes Finn, the moron, your current boyfriend?! I have no idea that was coming!" The vampire cursed mentally. "So you do have a boyfriend?"_

_Quinn bit her lips and hesitated, "It's normal for a high school student to have a boyfriend."_

"_Well, clearly not a tomato head whose size could make you wrench your neck when you guys are kissing." The vampire didn't understand why this conversation got this direction, a new direction, or why this fact that this human girl had a boyfriend bothered her a lot._

"_It's not like everyone is as short as you." The blonde teased._

"_I can be 6 feet when I turn." The vampire pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_Quinn wanted to smile at how adorable the vampire was when she threw tempers like a spoiled diva._

"_So how is he? How are you? Are you planning…"_

"_I don't know!" Quinn was nervous, and she thought a lot about this since their first meet._

"_How could you not know?" The vampire's face was unreadable._

"_My two best friends both are no longer virgins and I am perhaps one of the few along with unpopular losers who still hold V-cards. I don't know. It doesn't seem like a big deal, okay? I know Finn is a boy and he wants it. I also know he may be not the smartest, the most handsome, or the most ideal boyfriend, but he is a nice and decent guy, okay? I just really don't know how much longer I can stand." The blonde was upset because the vampire found she was not attractive enough was the only explanation for the vampire to back off from their make up section._

"_But you cannot just compromise like this. You will regret that." The vampire sounded torn and desperate._

"_How do you know? You know NOTHING about me!" The blonde shouted and threw the cupcake tray back to the glassy table so hard that the echo made the vampire winced. She knew she was being irrational, but she was too petulant to think straight. She started to walk out of the apartment._

"_Quinn…I know for a fact that you are not happy when you are with him." The vampire wanted to say something like "you deserve better", but she couldn't._

_The blonde's body stiffened and for a moment she knew, if the vampire just said something… anything, she would run back to the room and hug her tight._

_However, nothing happened._

***FLASHBACK ENDS* **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seal it with a Kiss

**A/N: Thx 4 the reviews and I really love that the more chapter I add, the more enjoy you get~**

Before the door was open, the vampire knew it was the blonde, but she kept fixing her eyes outside of that glassy window.

The blonde didn't say anything either. She knew the vampire knew her existence. They seemed to develop an unspoken code for communication somehow along with their encounters.

The blonde always enjoyed watching the vampire who had neon lights reflecting on her face.

"Like what you are seeing much?" The ex-diva smiled.

The vampire never smiled in… decades, but was she flirting with her? Like the way they flirted in front of her best friends during the lunch time?

"Yes, and so what?" The blonde raised her eyebrows and was pleased to catch the vampire off the guard by this straight response. "You have a thing for the window or something?"

"Ow, yep, I have a thing for lots of things." The brunette mocked.

"Like what?"

"Like I have a thing for you." The vampire replied before she realized what she just said. _Damn, great job, Berry. What a brilliant retort!_

The vampire cleaned her throat to break the awkward silence, "So what are you doing here?"

"I broke up with Finn." Quinn raised her phone in her hand to show her the text she sent to the boy.

"Oh." That was the only respond from the vampire since she clearly did NOT see that was coming, but she knew she was supposed to say something. "That's… great… No, I mean congrats. Well, I think I mean sorry?"

Quinn titled her head to one side and was amused by the vampire's stutter. Under the human's soft stare, the vampire blushed and finally shut up. _God, she was so adorable. I wanna nip her cheeks. What are you thinking, Quinn Fabray, FOCUS!_

Quinn cleaned her throat before asking, "What were you doing back to the school?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and she knew this was coming. She cursed the human chick in her heart. Maybe this time, she was lucky enough that the blonde chick could just learn that her tacit equaled NO and she would just let it go.

"A new transforming student with family business? Why, Rachel?" Hell, of course the human chick never learnt, and she walked closer and closer, dangerously closer. Her nature scent tickled her nostrils.

The vampire signed, "Fine, you won. I came there because I am afraid you could be in danger because of last night's party. They may go after you when I am not around." She avoided the girl's eyes and shifted uncomfortably on her sitting position near the window.

Second later, the vampire felt a pair of lips covered hers softly yet familiarly. Pale hands went through her thick dark mane and comfortably caressed her scalp, lips started to suck the vampire's bottom petals patiently. Rachel closed her eyes and finally let all her thoughts get lose. The envy she felt towards the boy, the fear she felt of the possibility of losing the human girl. They all disappeared in the soft lips sucking her upper lip, the hands busy massaging her scalp, and the body close to hers between her legs.

She kissed back pouring all the confusing emotion she felt about this girl into this kiss, and she bit on her bottom lips and entered her mouth.

The room was getting hotter.

The blonde girl suddenly pulled back.

The vampire looked up at the girl dizzily, and then she held her breath when she watched the girl getting rid of her tops in awe.

The girl was an angel. Her skin was whiter with glow when she was in moonlight. Quinn's exclusively vulnerable yet animate beauty never failed to charm the vampire, and the angel was straddling her waist.

Rachel rubbed her hands up and down at the blonde's sides and purred, "You are so beautiful." Then she drove in to connect her lips to her breast and used one free hand to touch the other. She licked and sucked the tit like a curious babe playing with her favorite new toy, and her hand squeezed and fiddled with her breast, and she was about to switch her side, when Quinn pulled her tresses gently and urged her to pull her head up to a lingering kiss.

Rachel was surprised when Quinn's tongue was completing with hers for domination, but when she used her hands to scrabble both of her breasts firmly and nipped her nipples teasingly, Quinn gave up and submissively groaned in the vampire's mouth. Rachel broke their kisses and restarted to attack the human's neck with open-mouth kisses, which left raspberries for sure.

Quinn held the vampire's head firmly at that place and was silently panting, begging for more. Without either of them notice, their hips started to grind into each other in a harmonious rhythm.

When she was about to lose it, she felt the wetness from both her crotch and from Quinn's groin oozing from her slit. She reluctantly pulled back to catch her breath. Quinn pulled their front head together and shook violently.

Trying her best to push her sexual frustration aside, the vampire finally managed to say something in a husky voice, "I want more… I really do… But we are not ready." She didn't know whether she was telling the truth or not. She knew the girl on her lap was not going to hurt her, but she was still scared, scared being rejected by this angelic girl.

She was far too perfect to be hers.

Quinn was still closing her eyes tightly and nodded, but she didn't let her go. Instead, she wrapped her arms more tightly around the vampire.

"Are you tired? It has been a long day." The vampire subconsciously ran her hand through golden tresses and kisses her temple gently.

The girl nodded again and signed contently in the vampire's embrace. The hug was too comfortable to leave. She felt sleepy at once.

The vampire wordlessly pulled her into her and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. She placed the blonde carefully on her bed and sat next to her. She murmured something unintelligible. Well, maybe, unintelligible to humans, but… The vampire smiled and was more than happy to lie down next to her. As soon as she touched the sheet, Quinn clung to the vampire and surprisingly fitted perfectly with her body. She whispered a "nightly night, meanie" and fell asleep sweetly. The vampire cuddled the human girl closely to her body after sent out a massage to Judy, Quinn's mother. She turned off the lights and ravenously took as much warmth as possible from the other girl and fell asleep with a smile on her face and a human tangling her body like an octopus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Best Orgasm

**A/N:****devilgrrl182, MORE FABERRY LOVE for sure ;) Just in case if you wanna change a flavor, I have three stories working on, so you can check them out. They are hopefully three different styles [~wink~]**

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Quinn moaned and turned her body sleepy. Her body was aching all over. She frenziedly fiddled her arms to catch the morning clock at her nightstand. However, instead of catching the cold metal, she felt her arms hit something cold yet soft.

"Oh, god, woman… I cannot believe you. I should just leave you at the bed alone and let you miss today's school."

Quinn stopped breathing and her body stiffened like a stone in her back yard. She tried to think a-mile-a-second and was relieved that she didn't do something embarrassing last night. However, when she felt her upper body was exposed to the cold air, she screamed and pulled the sheet firmly up to her chin to cover her torso.

"What's the hell?!"

Quinn pulled the sheet too hard that she directly sent the vampire out of the double Queen-size bed. No wonder she couldn't touch the nightstand.

"Geez, you hit and intentionally tied to murder FOUR-HUNDRED-YEAR-OLD lady who was just nice enough to give you a wake-up call after you practically molested her last night." The vampire was rubbing her head and finally managed to stand up from the floor with a smirk.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry, Rachel. I was just…" Quinn was so embarrassed and she buried her face into her hands and blushed.

"Grumpy in the morning? PMS? Concussion like you just got me one?" The vampire teased.

"I said I am sorry." Quinn blushed harder. "What did you want me to do?"

"Keep this position and don't move."

"What?"

"I can both see your breasts and pussy at this angle."

Quinn threw a pillow toward her direction.

"Quinnie." The vampire screamed wickedly and ducked another one. "Time to go to school."

"You don't have a car?!" Quinn did not believe this.

"Why do I need one? You count on cars in New York City?"

"Then how do we get to the school, which FYI is 40-minute drive away."

The vampire sneered, "Like I didn't just show up to your school on time yesterday."

Quinn rolled her eyes and eyed the vampire who crouched a little and signed the blonde to get on her back.

"You did not!"

"Yes, I damn did. Welcome to the VBR express."

"What VBR stand for?"

The vampire rolled her eyes, "Vampire Badass Rachel."

"Why did I ever bother to ask?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Carpe diem."

"No, no, no, no, no! I will NOT ride you to school!" The blonde's eyes horribly widened.

"You wish you could ride me, but remember I am the top one." The vampire laughed.

"Eh! I am serious, Rachel!"

"Quinn." The vampire's smirk faded and stared intensely into the blonde's eyes and said. "Look at me. I would never hurt you, okay. I will always keep you safe. Just trust me." The vampire extended one of her hand to Quinn.

Quinn looked at the vampire's warm and sincere chocolate eyes and melt at her words. It's actually kinda like a fantasy to run to school with a vampire.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and extended her hand to accept her invitation.

No sooner had Quinn touched the vampire's hand than she was thrown on the vampire's back. The last thing Quinn knew, the vampire was running like hell and the adrenalin mind-blowingly seethed throughout her guns.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!"

"YES! TAH'T RIGHT, BABE! SCREAM MY NAME!"

"I AM SERIOUS! LET ME GO!"

Before she could finish the sentence, her feet touched the ground again.

Her heart almost jumped out of her heart and her legs wobbled like they were made of jelly. Her head was throbbing and she was shaking all over.

She wanted to shout at the vampire, who was now watching her with a smirk on, but she opened her mouth and nothing came out.

"Quinn." The vampire kept a serious face on. "You don't need to think me for giving you the best orgasm ever!"

Eventually, Quinn was composed enough to take charge in her territory for a brand new day.

She held up her head high and marched into the hall and her hand held the vampire's possessively.

Just as she was about to make to her locker, a huge shadow clouded over her.

"What's the hell, Quinn? You… You gonna kid me, right? You couldn't just dump me through a text and go after another girl!" Finn was confused and… confused when he noticed their linking hands.

Rachel was beyond pissed._ He didn't just question Quinn's decision of choosing me over him! This tomato-head should really be careful with his mouth, unless he never wants to tickle again in the rest of his life! _

Just as the vampire was about to change her form and beat the hell out of the giant, the oaf had already been shoved into the locker with a large humph.

The throng in the hall way frozen at their spot and held their breath along with the vampire to witness what was about to happen.

The head Bitch in Charge, Quinn Fabray, just dumped the dumb Finn Hudson, the golden Quarterback of that never-win football team, and now she was grabbing the poor boy's front collar and sent death stare at him.

"Listen very carefully! FINN HUDSON! I, QUINN FABRAY, can do anything I want, and that including texting you to say GO TO HELLL AND I AM SO DONE WITH YOU! Don't you dare to question me!"

The boy looked horrified and struggled to unfetter from the cheerleader's grasp but failed.

"But, Quinn, we were happy together. We were the golden couple, and we are meant to be."

"Happy? Which eye of yours told you that I was ever happy when I was with you? I want someone who is brave enough to have an ambitious dream, not a lima loser like you who couldn't ever stand up for your stepbrother proudly, who is talent enough to keep an intelligent conversation with me, not you who barely spell out a few English words and never understand others words beside 'cool' and 'awesome', who is romantic enough to woo me, not you who count on girls to prepare for a Valentine's Day and consistent forget important dates, who is loyal enough to not sweep around between girls, you don't really believe anyone is possible falling for your creepy grin, right?, who is caring enough to take care of me, who is interesting enough to make me laugh, who is sexy enough that I can feel electricity when they are around me all the time, and who is stud enough to last through AT LEAST a make-out section."

The vampire was wet as hell when she fixed her gaze on Quinn's lips._ Who ever said that only she speaks in paragraphs?_

"What are you saying?" The boy was never in the loop. Quinn was not the first time to wonder how this boy managed to get into a high school.

"See, this is exactly the reason why I am done with you. I AM DONE WITH YOU. Now, AM I CLEAR?" With that the cheerleader stepped back and let the boy go before he peed in his pants.

The boy could only manage to nod before turning around to run away from Quinn as if he was afraid she would change her mind about letting him go.

"Wow… Bossy human chick is so hot." The vampire murmured under her breath and stared at the cheerleader's cheeks, which were still a little flame from the early shouting. _Damn, that eyebrow rise was so damn sexy. That has to be illegal._

The cheerleader turned around with a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows like nothing happened, "Are you coming to the class, Berry?"

Without answering that, the vampire pulled the cheerleader down and their tongues met for a sloppy kiss.

"I am not_ that_ perfect you know." The vampire rested their front head together and cooed.

"Who said_ that _was about you?" Quinn smiled shyly and whispered.

The vampire smirked and lent in for another more searing kiss.

Their moment was soon ended by a coo all the way down the hall way.

"OMG, you guys are so cute!" Brittany suddenly rushed to hug them in a bear hug and kissed both of them respectively and then winked at her girlfriend, who was howled from behind and slowly took out a ten-dollar bill to her bubbly girlfriend.

When she met her friends' questionable eyebrow rises, Brittany shrugged, "Santa didn't believe Quinn couldn't do PDA before the first period began."

"Quinn was Not a prude at all." The vampire grinned and announced proudly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Maybe not for you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Don't be jealous, Santi."

"Bite me, Berry!"

Two blondes watched the two brunettes amusingly and shook their heads. Sometimes, Quinn kept wondering whether the vampire was four hundred years old or four years old. Quinn was snapped back from her thoughts when Brittany linked their arms and headed to their shared first period.

Two brunettes were soon hot on their tails and surprisingly became unusual quiet.

Quinn was confused, so she turned her head over her shoulder only to find out that the two brunettes was drooling over two blondes' asses respectively.

Knowing she was being caught, the vampire just shrugged and openly gave a thumb-up to the head cheerleader and mouthed "keep going."

_High School is so much fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vegan for You

Lunch period again.

Three cheerleaders along with a vampire occupied a table.

"So, Rae, how was classes? Today is your first day, right?" Brittany asked friendly. "I really wanna know more about you, but your schedule is the same as Q's and we share only two classes."

"Boring. They taught stuff I have already known decades ago." The vampire shrugged.

"I bet you can kick Q's and Mike's asses then." Santana smirked. "They are the top students in our school."

"I knew you are a nerd, Quinnie." The vampire teased the blonde next to her.

Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored the Latin's sneer.

"Why don't you eat meat, Rae?" The bubbly blonde curiously looked at Rachel's plate.

"What are you? From medieval fossil?" The Latin added and threw venom as soon as she got the chance to snap back at the vampire.

"I'm a vegan actually." Rachel stated without batting an eyelash in a matter-of-fact tone, and she removed her gaze from her salad to Quinn's eyes. "Yes, but I do eat other succulent meat, like pussy, maybe?"

"Oh, god, this girl rocks!" The Latin suddenly laughed and high-fived with the shorter brunette.

Quinn was blushed at the vampire's words and her gaze, but she was so moved by her deep meaning of the vegan.

***FLASHBACK***

_The blonde cheerleader pushed through the translucent door into the office and nearly bumped on some unknown Victoria Secrets model-like blonde women who wore heavy make-up and were laughing after heard her apologies._

"_She is so adorable." One woman smiled seductively while the other tried to pinch her cheeks but she instinctively snapped her hands away._

"_Wow, she was hot and indomitable. I knew she was so her favorite flavor." The woman smiled instead of showing any trace of anger._

"_Rachel! Isn't it illegal for you to consume a junior?" Both the women burst into laughing and shouted toward the inner room._

"_Just leave and leave her alone." The voice was cold and strict._

_The women gazed at Quinn with venom after hearing the vampire's voice but eventually just left as being told._

"_What was that?!" Quinn accused the vampire who was weeping her mouth with a napkin leisurely like a junkie was giving a hit once she got into the room._

"_What are you doing here?" The vampire snapped back ignoring her question and attitude._

"_I cannot believe you. The first time when you found out that I was a virgin, you backed off from our… make out section." Was that make out? "And the next time when I told you that I may give my virginity away, you are avoiding me all these days. Are you jealous?"_

"_Don't flatter yourself." The vampire sneered at her words but didn't look at her in the eyes like she normally would do when she wanted to make a point._

"_Yep, so what was that? Hook up with some random street girls?"_

"_Who the hell are you to judge my life? Like you are not one of my bloody bags whose blood couldn't be used." The vampire kinda lost it and she instantly regretted said those words._

_Quinn looked like she was smacked on the face and tried her best not to let her tears fall, "You know what? You are damn right! Who the hell are you do I care?!"_

_With that yelp, Quinn turned around and was about to run away from this place when she felt her wrist was caught firmly._

"_Quinn, stop. Don't do anything stupid."_

"_I am doing the dumbest thing in my life: coming here to check on some blood sucker!"_

"_I am sorry, but you don't understand."_

"_And I am not interested in."_

"_Please, I need you, Quinn, but it hurts too much." The helplessness in the vampire's voice hampered the blonde's struggle, and her body stiffened and waited for the vampire to continue._

"_I want you so bad but I couldn't. If I ever drink your blood, I would become slave for you until I die."_

"_What was that supposed to mean?"_

_Quinn turned around and faced the vampire, who was clearly upset with irresistible puppy eyes._

"_Maybe you could have a sit." The vampire loosed the grasp on her wrist and patted the space next to her on the coach._

_Quinn did what she was told and carefully, almost instinctively caught the vampire's smaller hand to comfort her._

_The vampire's eyes located on their intertwined hands and signed, "This is a story about the origin of us, blood suckers." She laughed humorlessly at that alias._

_When Quinn was about to apologize, the vampire held up one hand of hers to stop her and continued, "We was human once, but some DNA mutation changed us forever. Once the ancient people found out about us, they enslaved us and enforced us to serve for the aristocracy, especially the maiden princesses."_

_Rachel was in pain when she recalled that bark time and shivered uncontrollably, "They fed us on virgin blood, and then we had no choice but to become slaves to the blood's owner since we would be dying without that blood and we would sacrifice our lives to protect our owners till we die."_

"_So, the vampires would die along with the death of their owners?"_

"_They wished." The vampire sneered._

_Quinn was horrified by the appearance on the vampire's face._

"_The vampire would die long before that happened. They will die as soon as their owner no longer needed protection."_

"_When is the time when there is no need of protection?"_

"_When the girl lost her virginity to the man she loves."_

"_Then what will happen?"_

"_We die because our duty is done. One vampire could not live up to 15 years or 16 years at that time and humans found a way to increase our population." Then the vampire smiled devilishly. "Karma was a bitch. Vampires finally became strong enough to unfetter themselves and from that day, Vampires fed on their enemies' blood only."_

"_So that's the reason why vampires hate humans."_

"_yep, and I would die if I drink your blood."_

"_Is there a way to save… you?" Quinn asked under her breath almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer._

"_The girl's willing virginity." The vampire forced a smile and shook her head like it was mission impossible. "We are cursed, and this is the only so-called antidote. But it never ended well. The vampire would lose their power and become human slowly."_

"_How slow?"_

"_You never know."_

"_What if…"_

"_The human dies before the transformation?"_

_Quinn nodded._

"_The vampire becomes a zombie and left forever lonely in this cursed cold world." Rachel shivered at the merely thought._

_Quinn cried._

"_Hey…" The vampire held the girl closely to her chest. "What's wrong?"_

"_I am sorry." Quinn cried and couldn't help but image what would be like if that day Rachel didn't control herself._

"_Don't be sorry, okay. It's not your fault. And I am sorry too for snapping at you. I just want you to be safe."_

"_Quinn." Quinn looked up to meet those sincerely warm orbs._

"_Sorry to be insensitive. I can be a vegan, you know. Like stop drinking human's blood."_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captain V

**A/N:****KAAY YEAHS and FabPezBerry78, thx a lot! I will never give this up, and I am really glad you like it. School starts, but I promise you that I will continue Faberry Love!**

This was another day that Rachel was propagating the advantage of being a vegan, and this vampire really took full advantage of the high school resource to establish a vegan club.

As a reincarnation of bacon, Quinn had sworn that she would never betray bacon. However, here she was. With a huge captain-V badge on the left chest, she was sitting at a table with groups of students who were infatuated with listening to the vampire's words. Well, staring at her soft lips parted and closed to be more specific, in Quinn's case. When Santana asked about this captain-V emblem earlier, Quinn instantly made up a lie about this was the token for the club of Vampire, which technically was not a lie. Therefore, Brittany was so excited to come that she drugged Santana along.

She signed contently and suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Marry me." The bubbly blonde with glassy eyes sitting next to Quinn screamed subconsciously.

"What's the hack, Britt?!" The Latin at her side snapped her head to her girlfriend in horror.

The blonde looked spellbound, and instantly Quinn knew what happened and turned her head back to the vampire.

"You did not, Rachel!" Quinn effectively shook her head and found out that most of the people in this crowd were blonde with hazy eyes and dopey grin.

Rachel just smirked and shrugged.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Time Traveler's Wife? You like it?" The vampire's lips quirked up into a smile when she spotted her favorite blonde reading peacefully in her couch on a lazy Saturday afternoon._

"_Yep, it's so touching." The blonde wept some tears from her face._

"_Cliché." The vampire rolled her eyes and sneered._

"_No, it's NOT! Have you read it?" The blonde couldn't believe the vampire and defended._

"_You do know that you are reading a story about a dramatic love story between a human being and a vampire, right?"_

"_Wait, Henry was a vampire?"_

"_Hum…"_

"_Then the time traveling ability?"_

"_Born that way."_

"_What's yours?"_

"_You don't know mine, if you really know me so well besides my ages? I thought those were all on my CV." The vampire mocked the human, and Quinn blushed under her stare after she recalled her blunt during their first encounter._

"_I don't understand." The blonde murmured._

"_Really, so you do have dumb time." The vampire teased._

_Quinn wrung her eyebrows-the cutest frown the vampire had ever seen, "I mean why a vampire needs a voice like yours because I can understand the time traveling power. However, what's a voice for? It's not like a vampire needs a job to win bread to feed them."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes and interrupted the blonde's rumble, no matter how adorable it seemed, "No. My voice was to tempt prey, and I can move fast, like really fast, so I can..."_

"_Kill the prey when it was lost in your voice." Quinn was nodding._

"_Yes." Rachel was wearing that reputed hundred-watt show face._

"_It isn't that like euthanasia?" Quinn was amused and chuckled._

"_I had never killed before." Rachel shrugged. "But I can practice now." She licked her lips hungrily and showed her fangs to Quinn pretending to be intimidated._

_The blonde girl just laughed and ruffled with the vampire's hair carelessly._

_The vampire grumbled for a while but she could fight the smile crept up her lips when she made the girl happy._

"_So." The blonde closed the book in her lap and carefully put in the bookmark and seemed to ask carelessly. "Do you have a certain type of prey?"_

_Rachel laughed and smirked slyly, "Apparently yes. Blonde, tall, fit, sexy with husky voice, sparking hazel eyes, and a little bit bitchy temper fixed with a seasoning of nerd."_

_The blonde was blushing. "Are you using…"_

"_No, I can prey you without my vampire power since I am already irresistible as a human."_

"_Diva." Quinn threw a cushion toward the vampire who was sitting behind her desk._

"_Bitch." The vampire pretended that was hurt and ducked the attack._

"_You just said you love my bitchy side." The blonde faked a hurting face._

"_I did NOT!" The vampire tried to play dumb._

"_Yes, you did!"_

_The vampire stopped her work on her laptop and slowly strutted to the human's spot with a little extreme sway to the hip._

_Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat._

_Then the vampire started to move in light speed. Within a second, the vampire pinned the blonde into the couch and started to tickle her as hard as her can._

"_Ow, god, ow, god. Stop… I cannot…" Quinn moaned through laugher with tears in her eyes._

_The vampire was being playful with the human and then something felt wrong. She started to be fully aware of their current position and felt aroused by the human's groan when she was writhing under her._

_She wanted to bit her so hard and to bit her, to lick her, to suck her, to fuck her, and sent her into oblivion._

"_Ow, Rae, you have to stop… I am dying here." The word "dying" or the nickname "Rae" with the inconsistent breath was like a trigger pulled in the vampire's head, she suddenly jumped from the human's body like being burnt by the fire._

"_Sorry." She murmured and left the room with a breathless blonde passed out on her couch._

_When the vampire reemerged from the bathroom, she chuckled at the sign and shook her head. The human girl was such a liability. She smiled yet complained mentally. Nevertheless, she pulled some comforters to cover the blonde's body and lay down next to her and spooned her from behind._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Quinn tried hard to comfort the Latin that Britt was just being Britt, but Santana was furious about Britt's outburst. Thus, she refused to spend the lunch period in the cafeteria with Quinn and Rachel. Instead, Quinn guessed, Santana was probably claiming Britt in one of the janitor closets.

Anyway, the vampire seemed quite pleased with her speech and new club members. Quinn couldn't help but smile with the grin on the vampire's face.

However, she couldn't help but growl as well when she looked down her lunch. Somehow, the vampire managed to convince the cook in the school to do one day of vegan-friendly food, which led to the salad in Quinn's hand instead of cheese burger, her usual lunch.

"Hey, babe. Don't give me that face, okay." The vampire's smile flattered a little.

"I am alright." Quinn was more likely to convince herself. "I am not a baconholic."

"Really?" The vampire chuckled at the cheerleader's choice of word since she was pretty sure that the blonde made it up. "Come on, babe. Cheer up. I love how you support my work, so here comes your reward."

Quinn lighted up at the word "reward" and whipped her head fast as light to the vampire's direction.

Rachel put out a lunch box out of nowhere and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn was on her cloud nine when she opened the box and discovered the hot bacon in it.

The vampire looked at the blonde with a little fear when she was devoured the meat like she had never eaten before.

"Quinn?"

"Hum…"

"Did you know that this is really creep?"

"Hum…"

"You are more of a blood-sucker than me."

"Sha… Da.."

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, Quinnie."

"SHUT UP and let me eat!"

**A/N2: I don't own**_** Time Traveler's Wife**_**. Oops, almost forget, I won't own Glee [~wink~]**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Never Again

**A/N: School is busy, but I promise you I would never give this up, so ENJOY!**

"S, have you seen Rachel?" Quinn stopped Santana on her way to the next class.

"Aren't you the one who have the same schedule with her?" Santana tried to skirt her to keep going.

"Well, she was not herself this morning, and she only dropped me to the school. I haven't been able to contact her after receiving her text saying that I may have to find another drive today."

"No wonder I found it's extremely peaceful today." The Latina feigned a pensive face and nodded.

"I am serious, and I am worried about her. It's so not her style." The blonde was worried and ignored the Latina's comment.

Santana held up her hands in the air after she saw the serious look on the blonde's face.

"Wow, wow, Q, the dwarf was away for one day, and you catch lovesickness. Besides, it's not like she is your chauffeur or something, and I am pretty sure Britt and I can drop your ass somewhere near your home as well." Santana was going to go on until she noticed the unbelieving face of the blonde. "What?!"

"You started to ramble like Rachel." Quinn pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

Santana's eyes widened, but she recovered quickly, "Whatever you say, blondie. Now, if you are really that desperate. Well, sure you are, since you started to delusion me as your little hobbit, then where is her address?"

"Holy… No fucking way!" Santana looked up to the building in front of her and looked agape. "Berry lives here?"

"San, they say there is a swimming pool on the roof. Can we go there?" Brittany was clapping her hands impatiently as soon as they stepped out of the parking lot. Well, to be honest, they only drove to the front of the building and gave the employee their car key and the rest were none of their business. Quinn had to grab the Latina around the wrist to hold her back because Santana clearly misinterpreted the meaning of that poor smiling boy who was trying to take the Latina's car key.

Too busy to answer, Quinn made the beeline to the door of the skyscraper and masterly pulled a black card from her bra, well, so what? It's not like she was seducing the vampire. It was just because there is not any pocket in the cheerleading uniform.

Before she pushed the close bottom on the elevator hard over and over again, Santana and Brittany rushed into the box and crunched down to catch up their breath.

"Did you really try to ditch us after we dropped your ass over here?" Santana stared at Quinn. At first, Quinn thought she was just being typical Santana, but soon she knew that under the bitchy icing was the warm and concerned heart of the Latina, who weaponed her soft spot for someone she cared with her verbal attack.

Quinn smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to Santana, who only rolled her eyes but smiled back anyway.

"Whatever, it's not like I forgive her for seducing MY girlfriend."

Quinn pushed through the translucent door into the office and found out there was no light but a weak panting sound. A huddle-up figure in the corner near the window instantly caught Quinn's attention.

"Ow, god, Rachel, are you okay?!" Not before the door was close, did the blonde kneel down in front of the vampire who was now leaning all her weight on the window of her office and silently shaking.

Quinn checked the vampire thoroughly yet failed to find any wound. However, the moment she made the connection between her fingers to the vampire's skin, she knew something was very wrong because the used silky and sun-kissed skin was surprisingly dry and darker with a few visible cracks.

Just as she was about to pull the vampire into a hug to stop her shiver, Rachel, whose eyes still shut tightly, harshly pushed her away as if she was the plague. "No…" That was the only word the vampire struggled to let out before she collapsed onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on here? _Twilight Zone_?" Even Santana was a slightly panicked at this moment.

Only this time, it was Brittany who firstly spoke something intelligent.

"Is Rachel ill? We are going to the hospital!"

"No!" This time it was Quinn who spoke up, and she finally realized what the cause of Rachel's illness was. The vampire was weakening due to the lack of human blood. It was clear that drinking small animal's blood was not enough to sustain the vampire's life.

Pushing away the guilt since she was the reason why Rachel was going through this and the hurt emerging from the moment Rachel pushed her away, the blonde watched the unconscious vampire on the floor and was never so afraid in her whole life that she didn't want to think for one second that she may never be able to see the vampire's smug wink when she thought she was being charming, but always turned out to be funny, yet Quinn found oddly cute; she may never be able to see the vampire's seductive smirk when she was confident about something she had a thing for, Broadway, law, and Quinn; she may never be able to feel her coldness in the summer and weak up under her intensive stare in her secure arms; she may never again receive any thoughtful and sweet surprise at her birthday and huge romantic gesture on Valentine's Day; she may never be able to tell her that she loved her and her eyes had the most beautiful color she had ever seen, her smile drove her crazy, and her voice was the most breathtaking spell she had ever fallen for.

From that moment, she knew that she would do anything to keep Rachel alive, and she didn't care about whether Rachel was a vampire or a human, whether she was a blood sucker or a vegan. As long as she was Rachel, the girl she fell in love with, Quinn would do anything to save her. Isn't it written in every fairy tale that one kiss or one tear could wake the beauty up and the protagonists lived happily ever after? Then what about her? What about them? She couldn't even come close to the vampire, and the only thing their proximity brought to the vampire was endless torture of the want for blood, which the vampire couldn't take, and she was puerile asking the vampire to be exclusive in the risk of her dear life.

Enforcing her tears to stay in the bay, she needed to be strong more than ever, for her, for Rachel, and for their happy ending, Quinn breathed deeply before explained calmly, "Britt, Rachel was serious anemia, and she has a very special symptom. The only solution to this emergence is to drink someone's blood"

Although Santana looked at Quinn like she was out of her mind, Brittany held up her hand to molly her girlfriend and eyed the vampire huddling up to a writhing ball one more time before nodded her head toward Quinn.

"I will do it."

However, when the taller blonde approached the vampire, Rachel winced and slightly shook her head while closing her eyes tightly to pull back.

"Rach, you have to do it." Quinn sensed the vampire's shaking and raised her voice with determination. She hated to see the vampire like this, and she even hated herself more for being so useless.

"No, Quinn. I promised you before that I would never…" The vampire was struggling from falling into the embrace of the endless darkness.

"Please Rach, do it for me, for us. Please, I don't want to lose you…"

Hearing that, the vampire suddenly opened her eyes to reveal her murkily bloody orbs and grabbed the taller blonde's arm like a predator jumping onto a prey.

"Holy shit!" Santana was lost in words and her eyes were widen with wonder when she saw Rachel showed her fangs and bit down and aimed directly to the artery on Brittany's arm mercilessly. She growled bestially and sucked the taller blonde really hard that Quinn, for a second, thought she may drink Brittany dry like her life depended on it literally. Quinn could see Brittany closed her eyes and let out a groan for pain, and her eyebrow knotted painfully. Few seconds passed, a dizziness must shoot up her since Brittany lost her balance and was about to fall on the ground.

Just as Quinn and Santana rushed to Brittany's side to catch her, a strong arm caught her stably on her midsection and the well-defied bicep placed under her neck like a cot.

Santana shrieked and nearly passed out when she saw Rachel turned into a 6-feet vampire with burning amber orbs staring right back to her. She held Brittany and started to enjoy drinking her blood gracefully and licked her bruised arms from time to time. Such tenderness almost made Quinn jealous.

As soon as the vampire came back to life as the 400-year-old vampire, Rachel winked toward Quinn and still buried her fangs in the taller blonde's arm. Meanwhile, as soon as Brittany went back to consciousness along with the vampire, Brittany threw her head back and moaned. This time, she seemed to truly enjoy the feeding process. Almost too much. The vampire smirked and masterfully played with her body while the blonde was panting and writhing like she was experiencing both ecstasy and agony. Eventually, Rachel raised her head and helped Brittany, who was taken care of by Santana immediately, to sit on the couch.

"What the hell did you do to her, Berry?" The Latina hissed toward the vampire. In her eyes, no matter what the fuck was that, nothing could touch or hurt Brittany as long as she was breathing! Hell, she would make sure that even when she wasn't, she would still protect her woman!

"Brittany is okay, Santana. It was her first time, and she was just tired." Rachel reassured the furious Latina.

However, the Latina was no long paying any attention to the vampire as soon as Brittany stirred and asked for some water.

The vampire was gone and back within a second and handed the Latina a glass of water, and the Latina's eyes were no leaving her lover for one spilt.

"Thank you so much, Britt."

The taller blonde weakly yet genuinely smiled back and gestured Rachel to go back to the other blonde, who was on the edge for a long time without making a single sound after the vampire came back to life.

"Hey." The vampire tentatively greeted and slowly approached Quinn, who was now glaring at her for some reasons.

The blonde didn't move until the vampire was one step in front of her.

Things happened too fast for the vampire to catch. The blonde launched toward her and shoved her on her cheek with her fists hard.

"You are the BIGGEST jerk in the whole planet! RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!"

The vampire did not even flinch. She just calmly caught the blonde's fists in the air and pulled her into a deep hug as tightly as she can until she felt her bone was cracking under the pressure.

Rachel held Quinn on against her chest and shushed her effectively by running small circles on her back and whispered sweet nothings to her ears.

"It's okay… Everything is okay."

The vampire pulled back just a little to look right into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and stated seriously, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you are not going to lost me." Then her face softened, "I miss you, _Quinn_."

Hearing that, Quinn finally broke down and cried freely in the vampire's strong arms.

"I miss you, too, Rach."

"Promise me you will never leave me, okay. I was so scared this afternoon." Now, Quinn was sitting in the vampire's lap and leaned into her to play with her hair on the back of her neck.

The vampire wore her infamous smirk and tightened her arms around the blonde's waist, "I am still alive, right? Don't worry, Quinnie. I will make do."

She then lifted her finger under the human's chin and forced her to look into her eyes and said sternly, "I promise you." She ran her fingers through Quinn's hair and chuckled, "Damn, I am kinda…I think I might miss you if I won't need to hear your annoying bitchy tone anymore."

The blonde smacked the vampire's side through tears.

The vampire feigned hurt and cried out aloud.

"Did I hurt you?" The blonde instantly shot up and leaned forward to check her arms.

"Hum…" The vampire kept whining and opened one eye to eye the panicked blonde.

"Where?" The blonde was still focusing on checking her arms.

The vampire pointed at her left arm.

Quinn placed a tender kiss on that spot.

The vampire smirked and pointed her lips, "And here as well."

"Ow, god. You are such a brat!" Quinn smacked the vampire hard this time on her arm.

"God, you are such a nerd."

"Meanie!"

"Nerdy!"

"ASS!"

"BADASS."

"MY BADASS!"

"Your badass."

"Enough for the sloppy shit!" Santana shouted and broke the bubble around Quinn and Rachel.

"Don't be mean! Santy! They are cute!"

"Whatever!" Santana rolled her eyes impatiently. "Care to share what the hell was that?" She pointed the two small holes on Brittany's arm.

"Oh, about that. Thank you a lot again, Britt. And the rest can be told by my personal nerdy vampire-peadia." Without waiting for the blonde's reply, the vampire ran back to her bedroom like hell before smacking the blonde's ass hard and loud.

"That's for the smack you placed on my arm!" And that was the last word the vampire left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Why Always So Hard

A/N: In order to update as soon as possible while the big test of my life, haha, is coming up in a few days, I finished some of the writing in the midnight, so sorry for mistakes. Thanks, xxDark Angel Babyxx for the honest review.I would be more than willing to receive your PM if you would like to point out my mistakes in the writing in order to prevent me from making the same mistakes again in the future writing:)** So who wants to be my beta?** Actually, I didn't entire sure how the thing works, but I would be really happy if I could find a beta. Before my beta appears, bear with me first. All mistakes are mine.

"So Rach, when do I get to feed you again?" The bubbly blonde had been excited ever since she fed Rachel once in her apartment and asked way too much questions for the vampire's like.

"Nah, Britt. You are grounded, and I am damn sure that this blood sucker never will get a chance to taste you again."

"Santa, it's not fair. You can taste me wherever and whenever you want and you even…"

"That's enough information for me to have a nightmare, B. We got it, but S is your girlfriend while R is not, so there is a difference." Quinn smiled weakly at her two best friends and secretly held more tightly on the vampire's hand under the table.

"But good stuff should be shared, right? Cuz that was the reason why Santa told me that we should invite Puck to join us in…" This time Santa didn't even try to look embarrassed or uncomfortable.

However, Brittany stopped after she saw the raised eyebrow of the vampire.

"What? Rachel. You haven't done a threesome before? Aren't you a virgin? You lived for 400 years. Doesn't that give you enough time to exploit?" The taller blonde was truly curious. Besides, even to Quinn's embarrass, she was also intrigued by this question.

The vampire started to pork her food with her fork and shrugged.

"I used to be very traditional and fell in love with one of the noble blood in another region in a random vampire fine art exhibition. After we gave the crowd an impeccable performance together, he asked me out and we were in love until we were 25 years old and grew apart after that because he set for CA while I stayed in NYC. I haven't seen him in decades."

"So you were straight? He couldn't be you only one, right? Cuz 400 years is a long time period."

"We did experience and sometimes just had some fun. Like you said, 400-year life is a wonderful opportunity for us to exploit, so homosexuals are as prevalent as heterosexuals, who were, in fact, the entire population. Nevertheless, I only had one boyfriend and I rarely did relationship after, and, just FY, I never engaged in an intercourse involved more than two parties."

"So…"

"So?"

"Vampires did masturbate, cuz that's one party, right?"

"Really… You only conclude that, Britt?"

"Okay, let's change the subject, for god's sake, it's lunch time." Quinn waved her hands and dismissed the topic about sexual intercourse.

"Have you decided what to wear in the party tonight?" Brittany jumped into another topic without even bat her eyelash.

"What party?" The vampire only heard Quinn mentioned about it once without much passion, so she naturally forgot about it.

"Halloween party at Puck's place! It's such a tradition. I cannot wait to see you in the costume! No, I mean, your vampire state. That will be so much fun!"

"Actually, Rachel and I are content with staying in the couch in her home and watching an old black-and-white movie like most of our Saturday routine."

"Why are we not going again, Quinnie?" The vampire eyed the blonde beside her with a puzzled frown.

"Because you are very unstable today, remember? Saturday is the day of the year." Quinn was really too seriously concerned about the vampire's wellbeing to bicker over the nickname the vampire was calling her.

"But isn't it the purpose of the party to dress up to scare people? I will be perfectly qualified as a vampire with amber eyes and 6-foot stout figure." Rachel smirked smugly.

"But Rach…" Sometimes, the vampire was really like a brat, who was sick, wanted an ice cream.

"Please, Quinn." The vampire was pouting. Rachel could be really cute when she wanted something like a brat longed for a toy or a tour to a amusement park. "Come on, I know you want to go. Besides, I really, really, really wish I can see you in that white sexy nurse skirt, which btw is even shorter and tighter than the cheerleading uniform." Albeit, the brat would disappear as soon as the perv emerged from the deep of the vampire.

"Oh, really, Quinn owns that outfit?" The Latin was laughing so hard. "I though Quinn only owned the outfit like a mummy."

**Rachel's POV**

The bell of the last period, Spanish, of a tedious Friday finally rang, and students ran out of the classroom without hesitation.

"Wait up!" The least favorite voice of the vampire in the whole universe, Finnocence's voice tainted both Quinn's and Rachel's ears, at least in the vampire's perspective.

"Finn, I thought I made myself clear last time in the hallway." Quinn placed her left hand on her hip and raised her left eyebrow.

_God, she is such a sex on a stick. She is making me mouth water!_

"Um, I, actually, want to talk to Rachel." The giant stretched the back of his neck.

"Oh." Quinn eyed Rachel, and Rachel winked back. "Okay."

"Wait me at the old place." Rachel grinned at Quinn one more time.

However, there was another voice.

"Quinn?" The Spanish teacher, aka the damn god-father-figure-of-the-one-and-only-golden-boy-Finn-Hudson William Schuester was weaving at the blonde and signaled her to come to the front of the classroom.

Quinn frowned a little, but smiled back at the vampire and mouthed, "Guess who will be the first to finish the torture?"

"I will tear the oaf to beat you!" The vampire mouthed back with a pointed look toward Finn.

The blonde giggled and danced to the front of the classroom.

_Ow, God, please forgive me for my sinful thoughts about that uniform and the stuff underneath._

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" The vampire had already felt like she was wasting her lifetime, even though she had so much time to waste. She was basically wasting her entire 400 years before she met Quinn.

Finn gingerly stole a glance from the front of the classroom where the blonde, who was glancing toward them from time to time, maybe trying to figure out the context of their conversation or keeping an eye on the vampire to prevent her from altering form and committing a crime.

"Is it cool for you to talk outside of the classroom, cuz you know…" He tilted his toward the teacher and Quinn.

_Hell, no, you moron!_ Rachel was screaming inside because she hated letting the chance of hearing their interaction slipped away. She needed to make sure Quinn was safe._ Who knew whether that teacher with horrible Spanish and a butt-like chin, which always triggered people's yearning to buy him a diaper, had a Pedophilia or not?_

"Fine, but only a few minutes." The vampire hissed and stormed out of the classroom in a diva fashion.

After keeping each other in a safe distance and walking down the hall for a while, they checked in an empty classroom.

"What do you want…" The vampire was just about to snap when the boy burst out.

"You need to give back my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Sometimes, the vampire just couldn't believe the boy's nerve.

"I said she is mine. We are meant to be, you know. The quarterback and the cheerleader." The boy fleshed a goofy smile. "I used to think the fight was just like some high school drama, or Quinn thinks that the idea of lesbian can turn me on or something like that, but whatever that was, I want it to end right there."

Unable to express how she hated hearing the way this boy always put himself before Quinn in that co-called relationship, the vampire impatiently rolled her eyes and for the first time in her life she really wished that she could cross her heart and hope to die, like… literally!

"Listen up and very clearly. Quinn broke up with you and she had nothing to do with you. You know nothing, Finnkenstein. Nothing. She never loved you and she never will. You are nothing to her and you didn't treat her right and you didn't deserve her!" She really wanted to show off all the memory she shared with Quinn from 4 years ago until today. She wanted to rub every detail, which Quinn imprinted in her heart, from her silky blonde hair to her sparklingly hazel eyes to her smoothly alabaster skin to her sunshine-like smile to her favorite pop and R&B songs to her favorite sweet food to her favorite supernatural, of course, she lived in one, movie to her sweet, subtle yet poignant love story book to her favorite color changing according to her mood from white to black to yellow to green to blue to sleeping position like an octopus so badly, but she couldn't because it was not her place to tell, so she reined.

"It's only a matter of time before she runs back to me because I am the best banner in the whole school. I am the quarterback, and I am the one get to support her through the entire college time. I can go with her to New Heaven instead of doing distant love marathon between 4-hour train rides."

The vampire sneered. _So much you didn't know._

"I get the honor to attend the same school with her in New Heaven." The vampire stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The boy's face turned from pale to red in a short period of time, whereupon he suddenly smirked slyly with such evilness that threatened to tear his face apart.

Then, he looked into the vampire's eyes and stated with venom, "At least, I deserve her more than you do. I am the one she would like to take home to introduce to her relatives and parents proudly. The most important thing is that I am a boy. I can give her a family and children. I am going to claim her in front of the whole world and…"

The boy hadn't got the chance to finish the sentence before he was punched into the locker and slipped onto the floor. He scarily, for a moment, considered covering his face with his hands, but then he found out the vampire had already gone.

He shouted to nowhere, "Did you know that she was raised in a sickly conservative Catholic family? You are just a phrase. Screw you, bitch!"

Somehow, he believed that Rachel could hear that clearly.

**Quinn's POV**

Noise music, crowded drunks, and stupid costumes.

After that day, Quinn felt a little distracted when she walked to the tryst spot near the parking lot where she and the vampire exclusively shared. Fortunately, the vampire seemed to be so equally unease that she hardly noticed the blonde's unusualness, which was really un-Rachel.

The conversation between the Spanish teacher and her still echoed in her head.

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn watched the tiny diva stormed out of the room with a grin. She was so cute._

"_So, Quinn." The Spanish teacher clapped his hands together and forced Quinn to refocus her attention to that damned chin, no, the eyes of her teacher, "Have are you holding up?"_

_Wait, what the hell was that? Holding up? What?!_

"_I am sorry?" Quinn was truly confused._

"_I know it's really hard to break up with your first true love."_

_OMG, seriously? The first thought popped into Quinn's mind was when did Rachel and she break up, and then she realized that he was talking about Finn. Ugh… Please give me strength, God. I hate them both, Finn and William Shoe!_

"_You know we are a family, right? You can talk to me if you want."_

"_It's really nice of you, Mr. Schuester, but I am afraid there is nothing left for me to say. We are no longer romantically involved with each other." Not like they had ever. "As far as I am concerned, I am more contented than ever." Since when had she begun to sound like the diva vampire? Shoot! She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about her. Well, that meant basically all the time._

"_You know young love is always very rough."_

"_Apparently, if citing your marriage as an example." Schuester leered at the red-hair school consoler behind his wife's back, and in order to tether her husband, his wife faked a "babygate," which led their divorce._

"_Um… That is not what I mean." The teacher was embarrassed. He should be, if you consider the fact that he made out with other glee director from their rival school and had his old-time crush to sleep in his bed with him when he chased after the red hair._

"_What I am applying is that you should work on the conflict and make it through. I know for a fact that Finn was really sorry and I think he deserves a second chance."_

_Quinn was furious. Who the hell gave both men, Schue and Hudson, so many chances as if they had ever had one?_

"_I am sorry, Mr. Schuester. It's really none of your business to investigate student's privacy, including their personal life. Maybe Finn viewed you as an adult figure, but I had my own father to interact with." She was done with this conversation, and she was about to get up and leave._

"_Speak of your parents." The Spanish teacher intentionally paused as if he knew that he was hitting the nerve._

"_Have you told them about Rachel?"_

"_It's really a pleasure to have this conversation with you, Mr. Schuester"_

_Instead of reply, that was the only reaction Schuester could get from the HBIC._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Quinn only went here in order to rule her kingdom and to keep her popularity. Who would respect her if they found out that HBIC was a nerdy geek instead of a party animal?

She looked around, founding countless unconcerned faces without color and the meaning of living. They were not worth for Quinn to live for them. She just wanted to run, to run away from the pressure from the teachers' and parents' expectation and the stress from the peers' appreciation. Subconsciously, she leaned further into the marble-cold vampire. Feeling extremely calm in her arms against her cool skin, Quinn felt safe and dependent. With the vampire, she was willing to let herself go, to be taken care of, and to get used to it. What's more, she enjoyed more when she had to look after the super-stout-inside-yet-5'1-outside vampire when she refused to drink human blood, when she became a baby whenever she felt uncomfortable, when she was stubborn enough to think she could survive in a high school community in a glee club only with a MySpace account but without the skill to get Facebook and Instagram accounts. What she loved the most was the part she got to teach Rachel teen slangs instead of occasional Latin or Greek, which was even more scary, jumped out of the vampire's mouth. She showed the vampire how to dance without looking like a zombie attack. She lectured the vampire that N sync was not ET, Backstreet was not a name of a street, and Britney Spears was the one of the most influential pop singer besides Barbra Streisand.

Rachel was something, and maybe the only thing she believed in, and she, Quinn Fabray, was not going to give her up so easily.

_Screw you, douche butt-like chin._

As if the vampire sensed something in Quinn's mind, Rachel tightened her hold on the blonde's waist protectively and assuredly. It was the smug smirk of the vampire that made Quinn lose herself in it, and it was the sweet smile of the same vampire that reserved only for Quinn, which made her feel so loved and warm. Looking into burning yellow orbs without fear like that night, Quinn found her direction and anchor 4 years ago.

"I am bored, Rach." Quinn looked at Rachel with a yawn. "When is the last VBR express?"

The vampire looked down at Quinn and winked, "I thought you would never ask."

Talking the vampire's extended hand without hesitation, Quinn was dragged along with Rachel and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**A/N2: Last but not least, where is my dearest beta?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Would You

Carried by the vampire running in the darkness in the late October, Quinn had a surreal feeling like a jelly. Somehow, she wanted to scream out the song so bad, and the episode from _The Graduate _was playing in her head over and over again. Therefore, she hollered without giving a damn about other's thoughts, letting the wind be the only thing to cut her voice apart. There was nothing wrong with the want of a happy and carefree live.

**My mama said nothing would break me or lead me astray**

**Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away**

**You always said I was a dreamer now it's dead**

**I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy**

**Small things like**

**When I call you at home and he answers the phone**

**Or I get your machine and I don't hear me**

**When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head**

**When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**On a love train**

**20 odd years now**

**I got off today**

**But nobody said the stop that I've taken**

**Was a stop too late**

**Now I'm alone I'm thinking of stupid**

**Hurtful small things like**

**When I call you at home and he answers the phone**

**Or I get your machine and I don't hear me**

**When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head**

**When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**Maybe it's time to say goodbye**

**Maybe it's time to let this lie**

**This is when we must set things right**

**Now that we've gone our separate ways**

**I just can't live these desperate days**

**This is what I've been trying to say**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Can't live my life this way**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

**And put my mind at ease for sure**

When they came to a stop, Quinn was closing her eyes as she was required to do. She was shivering due to the coldness and wind. She was not sure where she was, maybe hanging on the air, but she felt safe because the vampire's arms were circling on her waist, and she was wrapped in the vampire's pea coat.

"Now, open your eyes. This is for you, Quinn." The vampire murmured softly into her ear.

Slowly opening her eyes, Quinn was struggling with words. "Wow, this is so…Did you know that both Batman and the Spiderman went here? This is marvelous!"

Streetlights of Manhattan were shining like stars on the sky, making it hard to tell the difference between the heaven and the earth. Underneath their feet were traffic rush blurring into lights and hazy noise. Being caressed by the cool wind blowing from the end of the sky while watching the spectacular view of downtown Manhattan's skyline, Quinn felt she was going to become a part of the galaxy. She started to giggle because she was trying to associate the shape of twinkling stars with the name of constellation when she felt so close to the sky.

"OMG, Rachel! I can't believe I am standing on the Brooklyn Bridge!"

"It is only a test of water."

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Classified mission." Rachel zipped her mouth with her hand.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me is the Towers."

Rachel gaped and shook her heads, "Do you have to know?"

"OMG, you ARE taking me to the Towers, aren't you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and everyone called _her_ a drama queen.

"Nope."

"The Statue of Liberty!"

"DANG! Wrong again. Come on, leave it a surprise. It's not a human can come up with extraordinary ideas like I do, so just stop trying and spend your time enjoying this, okay?" Rachel turned Quinn's whole body and made her look around.

Quinn obeyed and she couldn't deny her heart beat faster because the vampire did care enough to give her a surprise. Yep, she cares about her. Just this simple fact warmed her body and drove away the coldness of the late autumn's wind roaring at such heights.

While Quinn was excitedly taking in all the beautiful view from the bridge, Rachel was watching Quinn with a heart beating vehemently.

"Did you know that 35 people tried to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge each year, most because of broken heart?" Quinn tilted her head and cutely crinkled her nose.

Instead of answering, the vampire lost in her own thought and before she could stop herself, she blurted, "I think I might like you."

Quinn was dumbfounded. She turned her neck so fast to face the vampire that it was quiet a miracle that she didn't get a whiplash injury right away.

The vampire, on the other hand, was also overwhelmed by feelings billowing in her heart about the girl standing in front of her, so she chose to sing them instead.

**Oh, hey yeah yeah..  
****  
Girl when we started baby we were friends**

**But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end**

**See I was thinking then it clicked one day**

**That no one else has ever made me feel this way**

**The next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try**

**To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside**

**And listen good cause what I say is from my heart**

**So if you're ready**

**You see I toss and turn when I'm alone**

**And I just can't wait till you get home**

**Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all**

**Girl it's just the two of us**

**Cause I'm thinking about you day and night**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up**

**It's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around**

**And nothing in this world could ever bring us down**

**Baby I'll be there telling you I care**

**This I swear**

**Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do**

**I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through...**

**I sent you flowers on a Saturday**

**and insides a message with your name**

**See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile**

**and I haven't felt that about someone in quite a while**

**Just listen to these words I have to say**

**Just take a chance..**

**You see I toss and turn when I'm alone**

**And I just can't wait till you get home**

**Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all**

**Girl it's just the two of us**

**Cause I'm thinking about you day and night**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up**

**It's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around**

**And nothing in this world could ever bring us down**

**Baby I'll be there telling you I care**

**This I swear**

**Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us**

**It just gets better with each day (baby someday)**

**I always wanted to tell you**

**But I was so afraid**

**You see I toss and turn when I'm alone**

**And I just can't wait till you get home**

**Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all**

**Girl it's just the two of us**

**Cause I'm thinking about you day and night**

**And I just can't get you off my mind**

**When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up**

**It's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around**

**And nothing in this world could ever bring us down**

**Baby I'll be there telling you I care**

**This I swear**

**Girl it's just the two of us, the two of us**

**Ohh.. hey yeah yeah..**

**Ohh.. hey yeah yeah..**

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" The vampire was holding a white rose appeared from nowhere.

Quinn was trying her best to hold back her unfettered tears by covering her mouth with her hands. She never ever had dreamt that the vampire could actually ask her, a human, a blood bag, to be her girlfriend.

Without receiving any sort of feedback, the vampire suddenly started to feel self-conscious and began to jabber uncontrollably.

"I was thinking about something more romantic or classic. Considering the fact that you are such a huge superhero bookworm or 'comicworm' in this case, I want to imitate the scene from _Amazing Spiderman 2… _However, if you had watched that movie, you will know that they clearly didn't have a happy ending, so I think I should give up that idea, but Brooklyn Bridge is definitely the first place jumped into my mind…" The vampire's nervous monologue was interrupted by the human's high-yet-not-so-perfect pitch scream.

"OMG, I cannot believe this! OF COURSE! A MILLION YES!" Quinn was jumping upside down, for god's sake on the damn Brooklyn Bridge. _Didn't some of the 35 people jump down this bridge because of their overjoyed heart and dramatic body language?_ The vampire wondered for a moment.

She watched the human girl shrieked like a little girl. Well, for her, she was always the little girl. All of a sudden, the girl took the rose she was still holding up to her and threw her arms around her to put her into a bear hug. Before she knew, the vampire had been pampered with a kiss facial.

"Rach?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"I cannot believe I can call you my girlfriend now."

Both girls grinned from ear to ear.

It had been a long time since the vampire ever felt so young and alive.

**A/N: I hope that this title of this chap didn't spoil a lot of the context, haha~ I don't own The Graduate, Batman, Definitely, Maybe and Amazing Spiderman. Oops, almost forget, I won't own Glee [~wink~]**

**The song Quinn sang in this chap was**_** Bop Bop Baby**_**, by Westlife**

**The song Rachel sang in this chap was **_**The Two of Us**_**, by N Sync**


End file.
